Forever Gone
by andoriia-chan
Summary: Noctis thinks his life will be PERFECT until he met a car accident...


**FOREVER GONE**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a soft bed and everything's white. On the corner of this four-sided room was a long red bench with cabinets standing beside it and I found a small white table beside me. I felt some liquid flowing along my veins. But where am I?

"Noctis?" I heard someone whispered, and I turn my attention to the one who called. I found a girl with a light strawberry-colored blonde hair. She's smiling, but also….crying? Why?

I got surprised and I tensed as this girl, suddenly wrapped her arms around me, tightly.

"I'm glad you're awake, Noctis. I'm so worried about you," the woman said. Then I heard a click sound. I slowly sat and the girl slowly let go of me.

"Stella", I called as I saw Stella came in.

"Hi, I'm glad you're okay", Stella smiled.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"When you were driving to Lightning's house, you accidentally crashed by another car. Thankfully the concerned people, immediately, brought you here", Stella said.

_Wait. What did she say? I was driving to…whom?_ I frowned_. I can't even remember me driving a car before I got here. But, did I really met a car accident? _I tried to recollect on what really happened. _But why is it all blurred?_

"Noctis", I slightly jumped and my thoughts were interrupted. I turned my attention back at the girl. Then, I just noticed that she has been caressing my hands. But, who is this girl?

"Are you alright?" she asked me. Her voice full of concern.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked , instead.

"Noctis" she said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Her tone seemed surprised. But how did she know my name?

"I'm sorry but-" I shook my head, frowning.

"Noctis" I raised my head and found Stella approaching us. She sat on the other side of my bed. "She's Lightning, your girlfriend. Did you not remember?

_What? My girlfriend?_ I slowly turned to look at the girl, Lightning. S-she's crying.

* * *

Til that day, since they brought Noctis home, Stella was the one who always talk to him as Lightning favored her. Even if it hurts her, Lightning thought that maybe it'd be better for Noctis if she will distance herself from him, because she don't want make Noctis got more confused.

* * *

"Could you please tell me more about Lightning" Noctis asked Stella. They were seating on a couch. He took a glance at Lightning who was standing on a corner, embracing herself. It seems that she's thinking of something very deep.

"You have a big crush on her since we're just little kids. Then as we grow older, you feel more madly deeply in love to her. Until the day came when she says her _yes_ to you. I could still remember how happy were you that night. You almost shouted as the girl you love is finally _yours_" Stella smiled and squealed as she remembered how happy her friends were that night.

_I really love her, huh. How I wish I still could remember how I felt for her._

"Why don't you talk to her?" Stella said. Notis averted his gaze from Lightning toStella.

"I-I don't think..." he frowned, shooking his head."I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to hurt her."

* * *

"How is he?"Lightning asked.

Stella sighed "I think you should talk to him. Have you even told him about your coming abroad?

Lightning didn't answer.

"It will be this coming Saturday. Are your things and passports all ready?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid, Stella."

"What's stopping you, Lightning?"

"I'm scared and...worried. What if I will just make him confused? What if-what if he ignored me? As we both know that he's more comfortable around you." Lightning's voice full of pain.

"I'm sorry" Stella said, more of sympathy. Then she embraced Lightning.

* * *

'_Noctis I have something to tell you..._'

A voice.

_'I love you...'_

I rose from my bed. It's still dark outside. I held my forehead.

_What a wierd dream? I'm talking to a girl that I really know and love. But her face blurred. Is it a glimpse? One of my past? or maybe it is one of the happenings before I met the accident._

* * *

_Two days passed..._

"Lightning, I'm gonna miss you. Take care of yourself, there. okay?"Stella embraced Lightning, who's all ready for her flight.

"You too."

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

Lightning released from the hug and turned her attention to Noctis, who "s quietly sitting on the couch, thinking.

Noctis slightly jumped on his seat as Lightning, suddenly, sat beside him. She smiled at him but he just stared.

"Noctis" Lightning said, her lips quivering, her voice shaking. "I'm...really missing you. The old..." tears started to roll down her cheeks."...Noctis" She sobbed.

Noctis somewhat felt sad and hurt inside.

_I'm sorry,Light. If I could just remember._

Then Noctis awkwardly-not sure if he should do it_- _embraced her for comfort. And Lightning leaned on his chest and snuggled at him. More tears flow as she remembered How Noctis would comfort her in that way.

"Uh-am I like this to you? I mean-" he got interrupted as Lightning nodded.

* * *

**-NOCTIS-**

She wiped her tears by her hand, but i Stopped her, instead I wiped them off.

"I'm sorry..""She smiled, looking down. "Uh-Noctis.."she looked straightly at me. "I'm going to leave.." she paused and continued "..now.I'm going abroad. But don't worry I'll return for you. And the truth is, I'm doing this for our future. Hope you already remember me when I get back. Take care. I'm going to miss you. Honestly, I'm already missing you... "She smiled and her eyes started to water again.

Then, I suddenly felt her soft lips brushed mine. My heart skip a beat and I felt my face heat up. I felt something on her kiss.

She smiled at me, and walked away. I just sat there and followed her with my eyes.

* * *

"Take care of Noctis for me" Lightning said as she and Stella were already at the airport.

Stella nodded, crying"I'm really going to miss you"

Then the best friends let go of each other as the intercom announced the next flight.

* * *

I found myself on the rooftop. It's dark but the stars didn't disappoint me. I saw her, standing right there, leaning her body on the railings. Her hair flows through the quite cold breeze, making her hug herself. Then I found myself hugging her, scenting her fragrance. She smelled like roses.

"Noctis" I heard her mentioned my name. I just moaned as I kissed and caressed her soft hair.

But suddenly, colorful glittering lights burst out on the sky. I saw her eyes shinig with them and she stared at awe at them.

"Noctis" she said happily as she turned at me then back at the fireworks.

The fireworks created different objects and...

A message...

"I...Love..You" she read slowly and loudly that i could clearly hear. She smiled and turned to face me. I smiled back at her.

"I love you, Claire, my Light" I muttered to her.

"I love you too, Noctis" She embraced me. tears roll down her face. "This is...I'm so happy, Noctis" she said and you could hear how happy she was.

"Noctis?" she suddenly asked in a confused tone as she released from my brace.

_I called her Claire but she is Lightning. So does this mean..._

* * *

"LIGHTNING!" Noctis sat up from his bed and found the sun already rising. He pant.

"Lightning?" he frowned at himself. "I know now. I remembered EVERYTHING!" he happily stood up from the bed and headed at the door, but the door opened itself. Revealing Stella.

"Noctis-"she choked.

"Stella" Noctis, happily, held Stella on her shoulder. "I remembered everything. I now, remembered Lightning-"

"Noctis" Stella interrupted that made Noctis stopped. tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Stella" Noctis changed into a worried tone.

"Lightning-"Stella sobbed. "Lightning-light_ning_.."she choked.

"Stella, what is it?"Noctis look at Stella, his face scared and worried. Holding Stella's shoulder, harder.

Stella sniffed "The..the plane on where-on where.."Stella started to cry."I...Noctis..I-I'm _s-sorry_...

L-Lightning's already..._gone._"Stella choked on the last word.

_'Already?'_

Noctis let go of his grip at Stella and he slowly walked backwards til he reached his bed. His eyes started to water.

"I-I'm...so...sorry, Noctis"Stella sobbed and ran away as she can't take it anymore. She can't accept what happened to her _best_ friend that's almost sister to her.

Noctis, on the other hand, held and covered his face by his hands. And tears started to flow down his face.

"Lightning...why?"he sobbed.

* * *

_She's...she's gone...already..._

_Now that I remembered everything..._

_Everything about her...about.._

_us._

_How I wish I could spent more of my life with her. _

_With her by my side._

_The only wish that I wished with all my life._

_I thought..._

_I thought that, that night, starting that night, my life..._

_my life would be PERFECT._

_But soon, I met this DAMN car accident. _

_And got this even more DAMN now.._

_And now..._

_She's...Gone..._

_...Gone...Forever!..._

_

* * *

_

**MY FIRST STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT..**

AND DON'T FORGET TO POST A_ **REVIEW**.._**3**_.._

THANKS.._  
_


End file.
